INUYASHA IDOL
by king julian
Summary: It's the character's of Inuyasha on a survival mode of American idol!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or American idol!**

**A/N: i know this story is really dumbbbbbb and probably the most useless thing i've ever written but i had lots of fun writing it and hopefully you will enjoy reading it! i do realize the characters are OOC but i hope it's not too bad. This is just for laughs! So please review, tell me what you think and any suggestions on what i should name this announcer guy? lol (:**

**xoxoxo**

Announcer: Welcome to Inuyasha Idol! The show were the characters of Inuyasha are singing to survive!

Inuyasha: Survive? Wut…

Announcer: Yeah, your girlfriend changed the plot a little, anyways-

Inuyasha: She's not my girlfriend! She's a jewel detector!

Announcer: The jewel is gone and you two are married….Anyways, our three judges areeeeee, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku!

Miroku: Why are they the judges?

Announcer: Because they are minors! We can't kill them!

Sango: O.o you want to kill us?

Announcer: Only if you suck! Well, actually we can't kill you, Sango.

Sango: And why is that!?

Announcer: You have 3 kids! Plus, you're pregnant!

Sango: I am?

Miroku: She is?

Announcer: Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you!

Miroku: So that means I can't die either?!

Announcer: No, you're dying. Well back to the show! First up issssss…. Naraku!

Naraku: I did not agree to this.

Inuyasha: He's alive! *pulls out tensaiga*

Miroku: Ahhhhhhhhhh! *grabs his right hand* the wind tunnel is coming back!

Sango: *looks at Miroku's hand* No it's not...

Kagome: I'll get him! *shoots sacred arrow at Naraku's forehead*

Naraku: *cries* They always bully me! I'm not doing this! *runs back stage*

Announcer: Fine! First up is Sesshomaru!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!

*Sesshomaru floats onto the stage*

Sesshomaru: I, Sesshomaru, am ready to sing.

Inuyasha: *Burst into laughter* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Sesshomaru: I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurtsssss *Whips off shirt*

Shippo: *Slams hand on buzzer* EWWwWWwWwWWwwWWwwwWWWwwWWwWWwWW!

*Demons carry Sesshomaru outside*

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! No!

Kohaku: *holds up a ten sign*

Announcer: That was weird…. Next issss..s..s.s.s.s.s.s.s..s Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Wut…. Why…. No…

Kagome: *turns into fire* GO SING NOW INUYASHA! OR I'LL SIT YOU!

*Inuyasha falls to ground*

Kagome: Oops :3

Inuyasha: *gets up and goes to stage* Who let the dogs out!? Who who who! Who let the dogs out! *finishes song, I'm too lazy to write it all*

Kohaku: *holds up ten sign*

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!

Shippo: That was terrible!

Inuyasha: You suck!

Miroku: Can it be my turn!

Announcer: Uhhh sureeeeeee…

Miroku: C'mon Sango, I'll need your help *the two go onto the stage*

*Miroku starts singing baby got back and Sango starts twerking while Miroku dry humps her*

Twin #1 (sorry, don't know the names and I'm not going to give them any, lol): Mom? Dad?

Twin #2: Ahhhhhhhhh! It burns!

Son: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miroku & Sango: JSO:OQDNIEWPCHIE NCiewponifoperhnfewnfio[wenfdn! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Run away, taking their children with them*

Announcer: How awkward…

Kohaku: *Holds up a sign with his own barf on it*

Rin: I'm scared lord Sesshomaru!

Shippo: I'm use to this…. I saw them make the twins….

Kagome: MY TURN! *Runs past the crying children of Miroku and Sango*

Announcer: No. It's Kanna's turn!

Kanna: *walks onto stage with mirror and opens her mouth to start*

Kohaku, Rin, & Shippo: Kill her! *demons take away kanna*

Announcer: How rude! I actually liked the little white witch! Well, how about Bakuya of the dreams!

Bakuya of the dreams: Yesss! I wrote my own song for this!

I'm so gay

But that's okay!

I love birds

And some turds!

Naraku's my dad

It's kinda sad,

He rapes me

But HTE SPAGHETI!

Sango: *leaves her crying children to Miroku* THE SPAGHETI! *starts fangirling with Bakuya the Peterpan fandom*

Kohaku: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! A PLUS PLUS!

RIn: It's… numbers only….

Kohaku: Plus isn't a number?

Shippo: …. So stupid… We know you lost your memory but come on! Remember the difference between words and numbers!

Kagome: My turn?!

Announcer: NOPE! See you on the next episode of InUyAsHa IdOl!

Miroku: Why did you say that weird?

Announcer: Hey leave me alone! Naraku was right! You people are bullies!


End file.
